


It Started As A Girls Night Out

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: When a group of black men approaches Rise, Yukiko, Chie, and Naoto, the four are nervous at first. But once the men start making a move on them, they’re quick to give in.
Kudos: 15





	It Started As A Girls Night Out

Rise gripped tightly onto the bedsheets that her legs were on as she looked across the room, picking up her hips and dropping them back down on a thick and wonderful cock. Underneath her was a black man that she had just met within the last few hours, but she was happily taking his cock time and time against in her cunt as she saw her clothes spread across the room as well as his own. In the back of her mind, she knew that this was wrong of her to be doing since tonight started as a simple girls night out across Inaba. But here she was, happily looking him in the eyes as she felt his cock stretch her inner walls, molding her to his shape.   
  
And as she bounced, Rise felt herself growing happier with the decision by the second. Having a cock this thick inside of her, hammering against her womb as she took charge and controlled the pace? It was one of the best choices she could have made for her night, even if it meant that she would be separated from the other girls she was out with. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt this stranger’s hand latch onto her plump rear end, making her remember just why she was with him specifically anyway.

***********************************************************   
  
Shortly after their girls’ night had started, Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, and Rise came across a group of black men that seemed to have their eyes set on them. At first, the group just wanted to enjoy a night at the club to ease a bit of stress that they had. But when the group of black men came onto them, no one found the courage to tell any of them “no”. Especially once they got in close enough to grab onto each of the girls.

Chie was the first to give in to one of the men’s touch, gasping when he latched onto her breasts from behind her, his strong and firm grip being enough to convince her to stay quiet and give into him. But she didn’t do anything with him right away. Not until she turned her head to see Yukiko giving in to one of the men’s grip as well.

However, for Yukiko, he didn’t reach for her breasts or for her hips. The black man that had his eyes on her immediately reached for her hand and her wedding ring with one hand while grabbing onto her surprisingly shapely ass with the other. And she was the first to actually return any of the attention that was being given to the group of girls. She turned her head and noticed that no one was pushing any of the men away, that even Rise and Naoto were giving into their grip and their strength. And here she was, the only one in the group that was married but still craving him doing more to her.

As she watched her friend, Rise didn’t know just what Yukiko was thinking when she turned herself around and planted a firm kiss onto one of the black men’s lips. But it was clear from that moment that this night was going to take a sharp turn away from what anyone expected. And in the back of her mind, the former idol knew that she should tell this stranger that she had a boyfriend and was loyal to him. But when she felt his cock press against her body, reaching from her rear end down a large portion of her thigh and almost reaching her knees, she knew that she couldn’t fight against him. Not when her boyfriend had been leaving her unsatisfied. Something this large was going to break her if she gave into this man’s lust. And it was going to break her in the best possible way.

Fortunately, it seemed that the other girls had the same thought fill them as they leaned into their new partner’s body. And from that moment, none of the girls said a word to each other as they made their way to a nearby hotel, knowing exactly what was going to happen to everyone as the night continued on.   
  
**********************************************************   
  
Because of that, Rise found herself climbing onto this black man’s lap the moment they checked into their hotel room, planting her lips firmly against his own. And before she knew it, every article of clothing that she had on that night was scattered across the room and she had an incredibly massive member plunging deep into her cunt. Fortunately, he came prepared with a few condoms, but she knew they were on their last one.

However, as Rise picked up the pace of her bouncing, her womb and pussy aching blissfully from having something so large inside of her, she couldn’t bring herself to care about that fact. Nor could she bring herself to care about the fact that her phone was ringing across the room, likely her boyfriend calling to check on her. Instead of worrying about that, Rise leaned herself down and caught the black man’s lips in a heated kiss once again, enjoying the way he immediately dominated the kiss by forcing his tongue past her lips.

When she pulled away from his lips, a heated and blissful breath spilled from Rise. She looked the man in the eyes as she continued to bounce on his cock, loving the way his cock hammered against the entrance to her womb while keeping her pussy stretched out to his shape. “Fuck… If I knew that nigger dick was this good, I might’ve actually taken a few special offers that came my way back when I was Risette.~” A bright smile came to her lips as felt the man suddenly grab onto her hips, slamming her down onto his cock one last time.

Not even a moment later, Rise felt this man blow his load inside of her without a care in the world and without any real warning. The shock and surprise of having him cum inside of her pushed her to another orgasm. And while she couldn’t feel each and every rope of cum that he unleashed inside of her, thanks to the condom catching it all, the feeling of the condom swelling inside of her was more than enough to allow her to reach the edge.

Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around his shaft as she came, gasping and screaming as she gripped tight enough onto the bedsheets to tear right through them. Rise’s lips crashed against the man’s once again in a final heated and desperate kiss while she chased one last strand of bliss and pleasure before pulling off of him to change condoms. A smile came to her face as she rolled off of him, gasping when his cock slipped out of her and the condom stayed on his cock. “That… Fuck… I can’t…”   
  
Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Rise’s lips as she felt the effort of her bouncing finally start catching up to her, feeling the sweat that beaded off of her body and onto the bed. “I can’t tell you how much better of a fuck you are than my boyfriend. Are all niggers this good in bed? Or did I just get lucky?~” A gentle but breathless chuckle left Rise as she put her feet to the floor, feeling the need to drink something before the two of them kept going.   
  
She heard him chuckle behind her as he threw the used condom into the small trashcan that remained beside the bed as she opened the mini-fridge that was inside of the hotel, pulling out two bottles of water and tossing one to him. But without turning her head to look at him, Rise chugged the bottle that she grabbed, drinking every drop in one go. And a smile came to her face as she let out a heavy and heated breath, her body starting to ache in bliss and crave being filled once again. “You know, I wonder how the girls are doing. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say your friends are rocking their world tonight.”   
  
When she turned around to see her new partner’s reaction, Rise took the time to ogle his body once again. She hadn’t gotten a good sight of it since they first entered the hotel toom, after all. But right here and now when she was resting, her body was aching, and his cock was still hard between his legs as he downed the bottle she tossed him, it became clear that he was a far superior man that her boyfriend was. All it took was one look at his form and it was clear that he was in far better shape than her meager and weak boyfriend. And the sight of his cock still leaking a bit of cum was more than enough for Rise to grow excited one again, biting down on her lower lip to try and calm herself down a bit.

Fortunately for her excitement and her wonderfully aching pussy, it was right then that her phone vibrated on the floor, catching her attention. Without saying a thing, Rise made her way to the booty shorts that she was wearing that night to pull her phone out of her pocket, checking to see just who could be trying to get in touch with her. And when she got her phone in her hand, she saw that she had a few missed calls and an unread text from her boyfriend. With a heavy sigh, she ignored the text and made her way back to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it and checking the secret chat that all the girls have together.

When she looked in it, she noticed texts and pictures from the other girls that they had taken during their time together. Naoto had sent one of her breasts wrapped around her black man’s cock, her tits and face covered in his cum. Chie sent one of her being bent over the side of the bed and fucked from behind, her plump rear end jiggling in the perfect moment from the impact of his thrusts. And Yukiko had sent a picture of her pussy leaking her partner’s cum, her wedding ring covered in the man’s cum and a “v” being held up by her other hand, making it clear her partner for the night took the picture.

However, Yukiko’s had sent a text after her picture, letting the other girls know that she was happy to be impregnated by this black man, despite the fact they had only met a few hours ago. A chuckle rumbled in Rise’s thought as she got in position to take a picture of her own for the chat, resting her head in her partner’s lap and pressing her lips affectionate against his thick, black cock for the picture. She quickly snapped one before taking another with his cock covering her eyes, and then a third with the head in her mouth, pushing against the inside of her cheek. And she didn’t hesitate to send the pictures to the girls’ chat before putting her phone on the side of the bed. “Alright, you ready for another round, Stud?~”   
  
Rise shamelessly climbed back into the man’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss. This time, instead of a heated and desperate kiss that showed how needy she was feeling, the kiss that they shared had a hint of desire and love behind it. Though, only for a moment before she pulled her lips away from his own. Just as she was about to open her mouth to tell him to fuck her throat again, him placing a finger to her lips caused her to fall silent.

“That was the last condom we’ve got. I can take a quick trip down to the store if you want. Or I can see if any other the others have any leftover.”

It was at that moment that Rise realized something. In none of the pictures that were sent to the chat did any of her friends make their partner wear a condom. She was the only one that had been using them this entire time. She and her partner had run through an entire box of ten at this point, but it struck her in a way she didn’t expect when she realized that. Fortunately, it didn’t take long for her to look into her man’s eyes and shake her head a few times. “Fuck that. If we’re out of condoms, then we’re out of condoms.”   
  
Rise took one last look at her phone to make sure that the girls didn’t say anything to her pictures that she sent. And when they didn’t, she got a view of her and her boyfriend as the background on her phone. In the back of her mind, it pained her to see the two of them together. Though, not because she was cheating on him, but because she had settled for him when someone able to please her so much better was in Inaba all along. “If you need to cum, fill my womb with your black seed. Put a nigger baby in me and make me regret not accepting a few deals when I was an idol.”   
  
She playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as her partner’s cock throbbed and hardened against her cunt, showing her that what she had said really resonated with him. Rise didn’t know just why he enjoyed the thought of cumming inside of her so much, she didn’t exactly care when he grabbed onto her hips and flipped her over so that she was on her back. Before she could say a word or move, she felt him grab onto her thighs and wrap them around his waist. Something that she was going to do whether he wanted her to or not. Rise didn’t want him pulling out of her, after all.

Unfortunately, just as he was about to penetrate her, her phone started to ring and almost vibrated its way off of the bed. Luckily, Rise was able to catch it before it did, noticing it was her boyfriend calling her. But instead of looking at her phone as she answered it, the former idol looked right into the black man’s eyes as she answered it. “Yes, babe? Is something wrong?~” The lustful and sultry tone in her voice was very clear as she spoke, but it was clear to her and her partner that she wasn’t speaking to her boyfriend and instead asking the black man why he hadn’t penetrated her yet.   
  
“Rise? You hadn’t answered my calls or texts. I was getting worried. Usually, you and the girls are back by now…”   
  
Right as she went to answer her boyfriend, the black man she was with penetrated her, slowly and deliberately making sure that she could feel each and every inch of his cock as it pushed into her. And Rise was barely able to hold back her moans as she gripped tightly onto the sheets once again, cursing in bliss under her breath. “Fuck… That’s right. Fill my pussy with your nigger cock.” A gentle breath left Rise as she turned her attention back to the call and her boyfriend, hoping he didn’t hear her. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m feeling great! The girls and I are just having a wonderful time!~”

“O-Oh… W-Well, when do you think you and the girls will be back? It’s getting a bit late.”   
  
Just as she was about to open her mouth, Rise felt the man she was with suddenly latch onto her breasts, his lips wrapping around one of her nipples while his hand grabbed her other breast. A sharp, blissful, and needy breath spilled from her lips directly into the phone, easily heard by her boyfriend. “The girls and I were actually thinking about- F-Fuck… Nig- Naoto, stop that!” Rise bit down on her lower lip for a moment, trying to take the time to calm herself enough to answer her boyfriend.

Unfortunately, this only caused the black man that she was with to pick up the pace of his thrusts, causing her ankles to lock firmly behind his back. “A-Actually, babe… The girls and I were thinking about spending the night in a hotel. We’ve been doing a lot of drinking and want to take the time to relax.” Rise couldn’t stop herself from moaning into the phone once again when the man she was with bit down on her nipple, causing her back to arch off of the bed and make it squeak. “I hope that isn’t a problem!~”   
  
“Isn’t a-... Rise, of course, it’s a problem. I know you love the girls, but I don’t want you out and about if you’ve been drinking. Especially with Chie. Who knows what she gets up to when alone most of the time… I don’t want you getting hurt.”   
  
In the back of Rise’s mind, she wanted to tell her boyfriend off right then and there. Not only did he badmouth Chie, one of her best friends, but it was clear that he was trying to be controlling over her and where she could go. Fortunately, just as she was about to speak and curse him out, her partner started thrusting even faster and harder into her, causing her to let out another moan into the phone. She opened her mouth to talk to him, wanting to ask him to not badmouth Chie like that, but as Rise’s mouth opened, the only thing to leave her lips were the sounds of her sweet moans filling the room.

Of course, her moans seeped into the phone as well, making them easy for her boyfriend to hear. But as she looked into the black man’s eyes, seeing the look of lust and desire that he felt for her, she couldn’t bring herself to care about him hearing. Nor could she bring herself to care as she leaned her head up and stole a deep and passionate kiss from the black man, not even thinking about the fact that her boyfriend might be able to hear her locking lips with someone that isn’t him.

“R-Rise, what’s that sound? A-Are you kissing someone?! Who the fu-”   
  
Before he could finish his thought, Rise was quick to smirk and giggle against this stranger’s lips. “It’s Chie, bastard. She wanted a kiss after hearing you badmouth her.~” She quickly hung up on her boyfriend and smiled to herself, stealing another kiss from the black man’s lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. Unfortunately for her, she ended the call just as her boyfriend was telling her that he loved her. But Rise couldn’t bring herself to care about him as the man she was currently with started to pick up the pace and intensity of his thrusts once again.

The feeling of this man slamming himself into her over and over again was enough to push Rise to another blissful orgasm rather quickly. Maybe it was the fact that she just got fucked while on a call with her boyfriend. Maybe it was the fact that this stranger’s cock was about to breed her. Or maybe it was simply the fact that this man she didn’t even know could bring her more pleasure than her boyfriend was ever able to. No matter what the reason was, Rise’s let out a new howl of pleasure and bliss when she came on this man’s cock.

Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around his shaft as he continued to hammer into her, the tip of his shaft slamming against the entrance to her womb with each and every thrust. And while she experienced her orgasm, her body shuddering for a moment in pure and utter bliss, Rise couldn’t stop herself from pulling away from the man’s lips and holding him as close to her body as she possibly could. “You’re such a better man than my pathetic boyfriend. So much stronger, so much kinder, and such a better cock. I want you to put your child in me and I’m going to make him raise it.”   
  
That seemed to spark something in the man as he listened to her. Because not even a moment later, he reached his peak and he came inside of her. With one rough, heavy, and powerful slam into her pussy, Rise felt the man erupt inside of her. His shaft throbbed and pulsed against her inner walls, filling her cunt with enough of his cum that she swore she could feel her stomach bulging ever so slightly because of it. However, she couldn’t do anything but thank him as he started to rock his hips immediately after cumming inside of her, happily fucking her exactly how they were a second time.

In the back of her mind, Rise knew that she was going to be bred tonight if this stranger was able to keep going and keep fucking her. She wanted him to breed her, after all. And she wasn’t about to tell him to pull out of her to cum after that call she just had with her boyfriend. Fortunately for her, it seemed that this man, this stranger whose name she didn’t even know, was just as into her as she was into him. Because he never failed to return the affection that she gave him, returning her kisses and enjoying the feeling of her body in his hands.

And as Rise was fucked on her back once again, she could hear her phone going off next to her on the bed. But she didn’t want to check it and even see if it was her boyfriend. However, that allowed her something wonderful fow when she checked it later. Everyone in the girl’s chat was reacting to the pictures she took of herself and sent to them, clearly enjoying the way she looked with a cock against her face and in her mouth. And, while they didn’t know it right now, Rise had something else in mind for them that she would send their way once she wanted to pick up her phone was again.   
  
**************************************************   
  
After about an hour from getting the first few pictures of Rise with her partner, the girls’ chat received a video of the former idol on her back with her legs in the air and her hands on her breasts. Her plump rear end was being hammered into without any kind of regret or restraint, every single thrust clearly forceful and powerful as the sound of the bed creaking underneath them was clearly picked up by the phone’s camera. And a moment later, the man that was thrusting into Rise took a moment to stop and adjust the camera to look at her cock-filled cunt, slowly pulling his member out of her and showing the tight hole leaking his hot cum. And it had a single caption with it in the text.   
  
“Still far from done~ <3”   
  
****************************************************   
  
Naoto was the first one to see the video, gasping when she got sight of it. A smile came to her face when she noticed just how much fun Rise was having. The look of pure and utter bliss on her face was one to be jealous of. Especially when combined with the fact that she was being creampied by so much cum. Though, the detective was quick to put the smile away as she turned her attention to the man that was straddling her stomach, thrusting his cock in between her cum-covered breasts. “Seems like your friend got lucky tonight. Getting to breed a former idol like this. He must feel pretty good about himself.”   
  
Naoto playfully licked her lips as she put her phone to the side, checking the other messages from the girls as he continued to rock his hips. Right up until the point that he blew his load and came all over her face and breasts once again. She quickly closed one of her eyes as rope after rope of his hot and delicious cum splattered along her face and her breasts, coating her skin in his seed yet again for the night.

But instead of berating the man, Naoto instead brought her lips to the tip of his shaft and placed a few gentle and affectionate kisses against the head. “If you can keep going, I expect you to fuck every part of my body that you find attractive. And don’t stop until you have no more cum to spare. Even if you get me pregnant in the process.~”

********************************************************   
  
Chie was the next to see it. She was happily resting with her face against one of the hotel’s incredibly soft pillows while her rear end was high in the air and her partner for the night had a firm hold on her hips. He wasn’t penetrating her, both of them needing to minute to relax before going at it as roughly as they were earlier. But it caught her by surprise to see Rise getting fucked the way that she was. Especially when she thought that Rise was using condoms only a little bit earlier. “Atta girl, Rise. Let that man enjoy your cunt. I always had a feeling a former idol like yourself had a slutty side to you.~”   
  
Chie playfully licked her lips as she felt her partner’s cock slip between her ass cheeks, enjoying the way they wrapped around his shaft by bringing a hand to her plump rear end. And without saying a word, she started to rock her hips back and forth, twerking on the man’s cock while keeping her face pressed against the pillow. “I don’t know why you like my ass so much, but I’m not about to tell a man like you to not enjoy my body. Especially not when you’ve fucked me better than any boyfriend I’ve had in the past. So, do what you want. Just be sure to take responsibility if something happens.~”   
  
********************************************************   
  
Yukiko reached for her phone as she bobbed her head back and forth on her partner’s cock, wanting to see just what everyone was saying in the chat. Unfortunately, as she pulled her phone close enough for her to be able to see, the man she was with snatched it away from her. And he smiled down at her as she continued to diligently move her head back and forth along his length, enjoying the taste of his member on her tongue while he scrolled through her phone.

Her eyes were locked on his hands while he scrolled, seeing that her wedding ring still rested perfectly on his pinky finger, making her realize that he likely didn’t plan to take it off and wanted it as a souvenir of their night together. And in the back of her mind, Yukiko didn’t have a problem with that as she started to hear the sound of Rise’s moans filling the room around them from her phone. Her lips curled into a smile when she thought about just how much Rise must’ve been enjoying herself to allow her voice to be that loud and lovely.

Fortunately, Yukiko was able to see just how much Rise was enjoying herself when her partner turned the phone around and showed her the video. She stopped bobbing her head at the base of this black man’s shaft, her nose pressed against his pelvis while she absentmindedly swallowed around his cock. Even when she was preoccupied with seeing just how much fun her friend was having, she wanted this man to get off. 

And she got what she wanted when he dropped her phone onto the bed and grabbed onto the back of her head. Yukiko moaned like a true-bred whore as she felt his cum splattering in her throat, filling her mouth and pouring directly into her stomach as a result. Of course, as he pulled his shaft back out of her mouth, letting it rest against her lips, she was quick to swallow the cum that lingered in her mouth. She was also quick to look up at the man that claimed her for the night and place a few deep and loving kisses against his cock. “I can’t wait to have your child… But I’m happy the girls are accepting your friends’ children as well.~”   
  
*********************************************************   
  
After sending the video that she took with her partner to everyone in the girls’ chat, Rise couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Not only did she feel like she had a huge weight off of her shoulders and that she met the man who opened her eyes to so many wonderful things, but she also knew that the others were having a wonderful time as well if their messages were anything to go by. However, there was still something that was nagging at the back of her mind. Her boyfriend.

She didn’t feel bad for cheating on him or for telling this black man that she was going to make her boyfriend raise the child. But she instead wondered if she should simply break up with him and leave him for the man that rested in the bed next to her, pulling her close to his body. Fortunately, the answer to her question was right in her face as she reached for her phone and found herself looking directly at the still hard and throbbing cock that had just likely fucked a child into her. Rise’s lips curled into a smile as she started to dial her boyfriend’s number, looking at the black man that relaxed in the bed with her. “This might be sudden and out of nowhere… But what do you say to being my boyfriend? I think I’m about to leave my pathetic boyfriend for some black cock and who better to be with than the one who got me hooked on it?~”


End file.
